Inocencia Esclava
by La Condesa de Malibran
Summary: En un tiempo lejano, Shun, un bello joven nacido en una granja de esclavos, siendo apenas un niño, es separado de los brazos de su madre para ser vendido como propiedad. Pasando de mano en mano, termina al servicio del Magistrado Skotadi, un hombre poderoso, cruel y aficionado a deleitarse con el sufrimiento de otros.
1. Chapter 1

**Inocencia Esclava**

ADVERTENCIA

Este fic tiene contenido sólo apto para mayores de 18 o según tu país 21. Si no eres mayor de edad te recomiendo que por favor te retires.

La historia contiene abuso infantil, violación, situaciones de violencia y sometimiento. Si no es tu tipo de lectura, es tu momento de retirarte

El fic se desarrolla en la muy joven Grecia antigua en la cual aún no se definían tratos humanitarios ni leyes que sugirieran o protegieran al esclavo de ciertos maltratos por lo cual, estos eran vistos como menos que un animal y como meras posesiones sin voz ni voto, ni tampoco derechos.

Una época en la que como después ocurriría en la Roma republicana, los esclavos sin importar su sexo, podían ser juguetes sexuales de sus amos y esto no era mal visto sino concebido como lo normal, y que además reafirmaba el estatus de poder.

Es un universo alterno, en un periodo de tiempo distinto, pero con nuestros queridos personajes de Saint Seiya.

Renuncia: Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo no gano nada al hacer estos fics.

* * *

Un hermoso joven de 16 años lloraba aferrado a su lecho, odiaba tanto tener que complacer a ese desgraciado...

Pero, no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues sólo era un esclavo… ¿Cuantas noches habían pasado como esta? ¿Cuántos años ya?... Tres a la fecha, sólo tres… pero… a veces parecían eternidades… Y aún no se acostumbraba, no se resignaba, no dejaba de sentir asco con cada caricia. Y… no dejaba de doler en lo más profundo de su alma…

Aún recordaba esa maldita primera vez…

…

En la antigua Grecia, la posición social definía el resto de tu vida desde el nacimiento.

Y él, para su infortunio, era el hijo de una bella esclava traída de las tierras del Este, a quien habían "cruzado" a la fuerza con un semental eslavo, otro esclavo cuyo único fin era, el de preñar a las esclavas como si fueran vacas para producir más ganado.

El fruto de ese incidente había sido separado de los brazos de su madre, quien por su posición no tenía derecho a sus propios hijos, pues estos eran también posesión del amo. Tampoco es que fuera la más amorosa de las madres, pues ese niño hermoso, había sido producto de una reproducción forzada, y su madre solía verlo y tratarlo con recelo, pero aun así, para el pequeño era su madre, su mundo, su única familia. Pero sin derecho a decidir, fue llevado lejos de la granja de esclavos y vendido al señor de Tesalia a los seis años.

Entre más jóvenes se les comprara, mejor, pues así se harían a la forma de su amo.

Siete años después, el adolecente que gozaba de gran belleza, mescla de la delicadeza oriental con los brillantes ojos y vivos rasgos de la belleza eslava, había sido ofrendado como regalo al Magistrado Skotadi, aquella fatídica tarde para el muchacho en que su belleza fue expuesta a los ojos de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Atenas.

Ese hermoso chiquillo quien a pesar del barro y suciedad de sus andrajos, podía percibirse su piel de leche y facciones casi andróginas, había despertado el deseo en Skotadi, quien no había dudado en preguntar a su dueño por su precio y mostrar abiertamente su interés por poseerlo.

El señor Arsen, no había dudado ni un segundo en regalarlo para quedar bien con el magistrado y asegurar su simpatía. Y apenas unos días después, Skotadi regresaba a Atenas cargando el preciado botín.

No era poco común en la antigua Grecia que los hombres poderosos tuvieran jóvenes amantes varones, que debían sostener una relación de amor puro y celibato, no era mal visto y se creía que esto dotaba al mancebo de contactos poderosos para su vida adulta. Claro que las relaciones sexuales entre dos varones estaban penadas si estos eran ciudadanos, pero no eran mal vistas ni condenadas si se sostenían con un esclavo, y fuera el amo quien penetrara.

Para los griegos, la penetración era una forma de mostrar no sólo masculinidad sino poder y dominio y era común como castigo, que un esclavo fugitivo fuera violado por su amo al ser recobrado, para demostrar quien tenía el poder y enseñar sumisión a su esclavo.

Lo mismo pasaba en la guerra con los prisioneros o perdedores, la violación reafirmaba la victoria de los ganadores, y la derrota y sumisión en los perdedores.

No todos los esclavos eran violados si no cometían falta, salvo que el amo gustara de esos placeres, muchos esclavos vivían su vida con relativa normalidad.

El señor Arsen no era afecto a los varones sino sólo a las mujeres, por eso el joven de cabellos esmeraldas había permanecido virgen.

El chico en su inocencia esperaba que al llegar, se le asignaría alguna tarea en especial, una barraca y quizá si corría con suerte, un peplo nuevo y sandalias nuevas.

Pero para su sorpresa, había sido conducido a una suntuosa terma donde fue lavado a conciencia, sus cabellos perfumados con agua de mirra, su piel hidratada con aromáticos aceites y luego del ritual de acicalamiento, se le había vestido con un peplo largo de fina seda, del color del marfil que se ceñía a su estrecha cintura con un lazo dorado. Le calzaron sandalias doradas y en su cabeza una corona de flores adornaba su cabeza.

El jovencillo estaba abrumado con tantas atenciones, no entendía nada, ni por qué a un esclavo como él, se le daban tantos lujos, nunca habría en toda su vida soñado con llegar a vestir algo así, nunca había sentido sobre su piel, tela más delicada y suave.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Una vez lo hubieron alistado, las sirvientas que lo atendían lo condujeron a una habitación hermosa y lo dejaron ahí solo cerrando la puerta con llave al salir.

El chico de tan solo 13 años, confundido miró el lugar y de inmediato corrió a la puerta para verificar lo que había escuchado en la chapa. Estaba encerrado… Estaba confundido y asustado, tanto como maravillado.

Qué lujos, ni siquiera su antiguo amo, el rico comerciante de Tesalia, que se preciaba de ser uno de los poderosos de la ciudad, gozaba de semejante opulencia.

La habitación era una enorme estancia redonda, cuyo suelo estaba alfombrado de ricas pieles afelpadas y suaves, al centro un amplio pabellón con cortinajes de traslucida seda dorada pálida rebosaba de enormes almohadones. El chiquillo se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar y comenzó a admirar cada cosa. La tela de las cortinas era suave, las pieles bajo sus pies… su suavidad lo hacían enredar juguetonamente sus dedos de sus pies en el pelo de estás.

Admiraba cada detalle. Y encontró en los gruesos postes de cedro del pabellón algo que llamó su atención. Tenían cadenas empotradas colgando de ellos y al final de estás unos grilletes dorados engarzados con diamantes. Eran hermosos pero… ¿Qué las piedras finas y el oro no eran sólo para las joyas?

Nunca había visto cadenas de oro. Continuó explorando el lugar y encontró dos puertas más al fondo. Se dirigió a ellas y al abrir la primera, se encontró con un servicio, muy elegante. Todo un lujo tener eso en una habitación, evidencia del poder de su nuevo amo, pues las letrinas generalmente rusticas estaban siempre fuera de la casa, y no estaban hechas de mármol como estas. También encontró en esa habitación una terma pequeña, pero elegante y bien provista de agua. Salió de ahí y se dirigió a la otra puerta tras la cual encontró una habitación llena de preciosos ropajes, un tocador con joyas relucientes, accesorios de belleza como aceite de granada para los labios y peines y cepillos de fina madera. También en el tocador había aceites finos para el cuerpo y esencias forales.

\- Debe… ser la habitación de una gran señora ¿Me habrán traído para ser el ciervo de la esposa del amo?

El chiquillo se miró en el gran espejo del tocador y sonrió. Nunca se había visto tan hermoso y elegante. Él, acostumbrado a vestir harapos nunca se imaginó que su cuerpo sería cubierto con algo tan hermoso. ¡Seguro sería el ciervo personal de la señora de la casa! Por eso no podía lucir mal, tenía que verse presentable. Se giró frente al espejo dando vuelta para ver todo su atuendo.

\- ¡Mis nuevos amos son muy generosos!... ¡Qué suerte tengo!

En ese momento la chapa siendo abierta llamó su atención. Se apresuró a salir del cuarto por miedo a ser castigado por fisgonear donde no debía.

Salió apresurado cerrando la puerta justo cuando la puerta principal se abría.

El señor que lo había comprado lo encontró parado junto a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de vestidos.

Tenía la vista hacia abajo y sus manos juntas al frente en actitud sumisa. Luego se percató que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y sonrió.

-Veo que has estado inspeccionando el lugar.

El chiquillo se respingó creyendo que lo iban a amonestar pero las palabras de su nuevo señor disiparon la idea.

\- No te asustes chiquillo. Está bien… después de todo, está será tu habitación, debes conocerla bien.

El chico levantó la mirada sorprendido y miró expectante a su señor, pero luego recordando su lugar desvió su mirada y levantó su mano como pidiendo permiso para hablar.

\- Dime.

\- Mi-mía, señor?

\- Sí, este lugar es para ti, es donde vivirás de ahora en adelante y quizá… dependiendo de tus servicios, algún día podrás tener una habitación más completa.

\- Es… es mi habitación? –preguntó de nuevo sin poderlo creer.

\- Así es chiquillo, y yo soy tu nuevo señor. Te he traído aquí para servirme a mí, será tu único trabajo. No harás tareas de limpieza ni mandados, no serás orfebre ni irías a los establos. Eres... demasiado hermoso para desperdiciar tu piel y belleza con esas burdas tareas. Serás mi siervo personal y vivirás sólo para atenderme. A cambio, tendrás lujos, hermosos ropajes y comida decente –dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último mirando al joven que sin ser raquítico, sí que se veía frágil, obviamente toda su vida había sido alimentado de forma frugal como cualquier esclavo.

Era un poco enclenque pero adivinada que si lo alimentaba bien pronto ganaría una hermosa figura, pues aún con lo delgado que era ahora, era bastante atractivo.

\- ¿Entonces voy a ser su esclavo personal mi señor?

\- Sí -dijo con cierta malicia.

El niño lo miró unos momentos y volvió a bajar la mirada pues los esclavos no tenían el derecho de ver a los ojos o rostros de sus amos, era una falta de respeto que usualmente era castigada con bofetadas y en algunos casos con un par de palos.

El hombre notó su congoja y llamó su atención.

\- Tranquilo niño, no te castigaré por mirarme… De hecho… –dijo subiendo al entarimado del pabellón y echándose perezoso pero elegantemente en un almohadón. – Será mejor que me veas, quiero que me veas bien para que aprendas a reconocer bien a tu señor. Y no te saques mi rostro de la mente. Anda… mírame, te doy permiso.

El chico levantó la vista poco a poco y miró al hombre a quien lo habían obsequiado.

Era un hombre imponente, joven, buen mozo, de larga cabellera azabache que contrastaba enormemente con usa piel marmolina y brillando en su rostro, unos hermosos ojos de jade que aún pese a su hermosura, helaban la sangre de quienes se reflejaban en ellos.

El magistrado Skotadi era un hombre apuesto, pero su galanura solo se equiparaba al miedo que provocaba su presencia. Gozaba gran fama entre las mujeres de la alta sociedad quienes suspiraban en silencio por él, aunque también gozaba de una reputación más oscura ante la sociedad.

Taciturno, reservado, orgulloso, cruel e inmisericorde según se rumoreaba. Era mejor no meterse con él. Se le veía poco en reuniones, pero cuando asistía a ellas su presencia causaba tanto temor como admiración, y dado su gran poder político, todo mundo trataba de congraciarse con el esquivo Señor Skotadi, por mucho miedo que diera acercársele.

Por eso su antiguo amo lo había obsequiado sin dudar, cuando el magistrado había comentado lo bello que le había parecido.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas chiquillo? –lo había aceptado sin siquiera preguntar su nombre pues era una adquisición preciosa, poco importaba su nombre si podía tenerlo.

\- Kokalis.

\- JAJAJAJAJA –el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada –¡Pero eso no es un nombre chiquillo, es apenas un apodo! JAJAJA

\- Es que… -el niño bajó la mirada apenado -así me decían mis antiguos amos desde que llegué con ellos…

\- Ya veo –dijo riendo suavemente. –Acércate –el chiquillo se acercó al entarimado y se quedó de pie ahí. –Acércate más –el niño contrariado subió al entarimado del pabellón y se acercó a diez pasos de su señor. –Jajajaja… veo que estás bien educado, conoces tu lugar…

El hombre desvió la mirada y tras una sonrisa enigmática habló de nuevo.

\- Ven aquí –dijo tendiendo la mano al chiquillo

El niño acerco más pero apenas Skotadi lo tuvo a su alcance lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló bruscamente haciéndolo caer en su regazo donde lo retuvo mientras el niño lo miraba asustado. Esa cercanía no era normal con un amo. ¿Y si lo castigaba por eso?

\- Déjame verte –pidió y el niño bajó la mirada y volvió un poco el rostro para no ver directamente al amo, pero Skotadi perdió la paciencia –Déjame verte bien –ordeno tomando al chico bruscamente del mentón y obligándolo a mirarle.

\- … Eres hermoso… que piel tan suave –dijo acariciando el rostro y luego bajando la mano por el brazo que el pelo dejaba desnudo –muy suave…

Acarició los cabellos del chiquillo que antes se veían algo tiesos y grifos pero ahora limpios se habían transformado en brillantes hebras de seda. El rostro era hermoso, como tallado por un Dios. Esos ojos grandes y verdes, traslucían inocencia y pureza. Tomó un mechón de cabello y lo olfateó lentamente, sonriendo complacido con el olor de su nuevo esclavo. Este chiquillo era hermoso ¿Cómo había ido a terminar de esclavo doméstico en casa de Arsen? Este niño debería estar al servicio de los mismos Dioses.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez sucio y cubierto en harapos, su belleza había logrado resaltar por sobre tanta suciedad, y supuso que bañándolo mejoría, pero no imaginó qué tanto.

Tenía un aire y belleza tan exquisitos, que vestido ahora en finas sedas, no parecía haber sido esclavo de nadie, ahora se podría jurar que era un príncipe de Atenas.

Lo miró con éxtasis…

\- De verdad… eras un diamante en bruto. Y me congratulo de haberlo visto –dijo tomando la mano del pequeño y besándola causando un sonrojo voraz en el niño con quien nadie nunca había tenido atenciones.

Los esclavos eran considerados menos que animales y no eran vistos como seres vivos sino como posesiones. Era de suponer que si bien Arsen no había sido un amo cruel, nunca había tratado con respeto ni amabilidad al chiquillo. Por eso este se abrumaba con gran facilidad con la más mínima atención.

\- Bueno –el amo empujó al chico a un lado y se puso de pie, cosa que el chiquillo imitó de inmediato. –Es hora que comiences con tus deberes, voltéate.

El chico lo miró interrogante y el hombre repitió.

\- Voltéate –ante que el joven pudiera reaccionar el hombre lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo girar quedando de espalda a él, y de inmediato pegó su cuerpo al menor, complacido al sentir el trasero del niño junto a su entrepierna.

Hundió la nariz en los cabellos del chiquillo aspirando con avidez y con un brazo lo aferró por la cintura inmovilizando los brazos del niño también.

Con la mano libre acaricio los verdes cabellos del chiquillo.

\- Eres tan suave pequeño, tan delicado…

En niño comenzó a temblar, no le gustaba la forma en que su señor se había acercado, no sólo el hecho de no haber recibido atenciones jamás lo ponía muy nervioso sino el hecho que esta cercanía estaba fuera de lo normal. Sólo había visto ese comportamiento en su antiguo amo para con su esposa y las esclavas de las que solía abusar, pero… pero eso era cosa de hombre y mujere ¿No?

\- Mi… mi señor… -estaba muy asustado, no le gustaba nada la cercanía de su nuevo amo, que pese a su agradable aroma, al niño el contacto tan cercano le provocaba repulsión.

\- Tranquilo y obediente –dijo llevando su mano a las partes privadas del niño para acariciarlas por sobre el pelo con impudicia.

\- ¡No! –Trato de quitar su mano pero tenía los brazos impedidos por el agarre de su señor –por favor… –dijo temblando –por favor… no, no mi señor…

\- Estas temblando chiquillo… -sonrió malévolamente –te asusta?

\- ¡Sí! Por favor… mi amo… suélteme…

\- No mi pequeño, tu a mí… –de repente tomó sus brazos delicados con sus enormes manos y los apretó con furia - ¡Tú a mí no me das ordenes! ¡Quién manda aquí soy yo!...

Viró al pequeño de golpe y lo lanzó con violencia sobre los almohadones. El niño no pudo ni pensar cuando ya tenía el cuerpo de su señor encima, quien más alto y pesado le impedía correr.

\- Eres un obsequio y viniste aquí para servirme, así que más vale que cumplas muy bien con tu trabajo.

\- ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Por favor, solo dígalo! ¡Pero suélteme!–dijo asustado de que lo fuera a golpear, pero refiriéndose a quehaceres del hogar, pese a haber sido advertido que no los haría aquí.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

\- ¡Sí mi señor, lo que diga!... limpiar sus establos… servir su comida… lo sea pero por favor, suélteme.

\- JAJAJAJA-otra carcajada estalló de la garganta de Skotadi –es que no lo has entendido verdad niño?... No has venido a ser un esclavo doméstico. Viniste con el sólo propósito de convertirte en mi esclavo sexual.

El chiquillo abrió sus ojos hasta casi sacarlos de sus cuencas y su mirada pura se llenó de terror.

\- ¡¿Escavo sexual?!.. No… ¡No, no por favor!

Una furiosa bofetada paralizo al chico que se había comenzado a poner histérico y manoteaba.

\- No es tu elección niño. Naciste esclavo, no naciste para decidir lo que quieres o no, ni para decidir sobre tu vida. Tu sólo naciste para recibir órdenes sin chistar. Naciste para ser lo que tu amo te ordene que seas y nada más. Ahora… –dijo metiendo con desespero su mano por debajo de la túnica para correr por los muslos del niño hasta su desnuda entrepierna.

\- ¡No, por favor! ¡Le suplico mi señor!

\- Me gustan las suplicas… -dijo sin dejar de manosear al joven.

\- ¡No me toque!

El niño intentó defenderse pero otra bofetada le reventó el labio inferior y lo mando al suelo.

\- Dije que me gustan las suplicas, no las ordenes.

El niño comenzó a llorar profusamente mientras veía con terror a su señor acercarse y tomarlo por los cabello para ponerlo en pie y nuevamente de espalda a él. El agarre fue tan fuerte está vez que el miedo hizo paralizar al niño y dejó de forcejear.

\- Así me gusta. Recuerda que un esclavo debe de ser sumiso a su señor… Si te portas bien… sufrirás menos. De lo contrario… te regalaré a un burdel –su sonrisa siniestra y su mirada cruel hicieron estremecer al niño quien se quedó inmóvil por el miedo mientras no dejaba de llorar.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho y buscando bajo el pelo marfil, tomó con brusquedad el pequeño miembro del chico para apretarlo con su mano causando dolor en el crio que cerró sus ojos y reprimió un gemido de dolor.

\- ¿Te duele? –dio un tirón salvaje al miembro y arrancó un grito de dolor del chico. –Me gusta cuando gritan…

El hombre siguió tironeando del pene mientras el chico lloraba asustado y avergonzado.

\- Tiéndete bocabajo chiquillo.

\- ¿Qué?... –lo miró con miedo incapaz de moverse.

\- ¡Que te eches bocabajo!

Tomó al chico y lo hizo hincarse por la fuerza, lo tomó de la cabeza la cual incrusto con fuerza sobre el suelo y con el otro brazo lo obligó a poner el trasero en el aire degustando la preciosa vista de tener sometido así al niño, de quien sus pequeñas nalgas se dibujaban en los pliegues de la tela.

\- Que hermoso eres niño –acarició las suaves nalgas por sobre el peplo y se le antojaron cojines deliciosos.

El chiquillo se zafó del agarre y levantó la cabeza tratando de escapar pero un tirón de cabellos previno su huida. Su señor tomó sus dos muñecas con una mano y las clavó de nuevo del piso sobre la cabeza de este, quedando en esa posición inclinado sobre el chico.

\- ¿Querías esta posición? –se burló –qué travieso…

\- ¡Por favor señ…-sus palabras se ahogaron en su boca al sentir un dedo invasor penetrar por su ano y su cuerpo fue recorrido por un cruel escalofrió -¡No!... ¡No me toque!

El hombre comenzó a meter y sacar el dedo dentro del pequeño sin cuidado, y sin mucha paciencia metió un segundo. Entraba y salía con rudeza causando incomodidad y pánico en el chiquillo, pero ese terror en su voz excitaba aún más a Skotadi. Un tercer dedo tosco invadió y el chiquillo volvió a forcejear como loco.

\- ¡Me duele!... ¡Basta! …¡Yo no quiero! ¡Por favor! ¡Mi señor, haré lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea menos esto!

\- ¡Quedate quieto! Deberías estar agradecido con tu señor, por prepararte.

\- ¡Está loco! ¡Yo… jamás le agradeceré por esto! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Enfermo!

\- ¿Pervertido?...-El hombre detuvo sus movimientos unos instantes y luego volteó con rudeza al chico para poder verlo a la cara y tomándolo con deprecio por el flequillo lo obligó a mirarlo.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido niño?... ¿Cómo has tenido el valor de hablarle así a tu amo?

El chiquillo palideció, en su desesperación y miedo había olvidado por completo su lugar, los modales que debía tener un esclavo para su señor y el castigo para aquellos que no los cumplían. La cara del hombre sobre él ardía de rabia y orgullo, y el niño recordando su posición de esclavo tembló desde lo más profundo.

\- Lo… lo… lo siento… yo no… no quería faltarle… pero… es que…

\- ¿Qué mocoso? ¿Qué te dio el valor de faltarle a tu señor de esta manera?

La voz atronadora había puesto en pánico al chiquillo, sabía que podía matarlo si quería y nadie lo reprocharía pues la vida del esclavo le concernía sólo a su dueño.

\- ¡Perdón, le suplico me perdone!... es que… yo... ¡Tengo miedo!... No quiero esto… por favor –sus ojos fluyeron de lágrimas mientras suplicaba en un hilo de voz. –No me haga esto, por favor… no quiero… no con usted.

\- ¡Ja!... ¿Prefieres a otro?

\- ¡No! No me malentienda por favor… yo… yo… me refiero a que… ambos somos hombres… esto… esto no se hace… no es normal… esto debería pasar con una mujer, cuando… yo sea mayor.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes chiquillo?

\- Tre… trece…

\- Entonces ya no eres tan pequeño.

\- Pero…

\- Y si lo que te molesta es que seamos hombres te recuerdo creatura que yo como ciudadano sí tengo sexo, pero tú como esclavo no. No eres una persona niño, eres una cosa, destinada a servir a tu amo. El amo puede hacer lo que desee con su esclavo sin importar si es hombre o mujer. Puede venderlo, golpearlo, violarlo o matarlo y nada hace diferencia. Si fueras un ciudadano sería diferente. Pero naciste esclavo. Más vale que aprendas a conocer tu lugar.

Tomando nuevamente por las muñecas al chico, las clavo por sobre su cabeza y con la mano libre comenzó a masajear la entrada del menor.

\- ¡No me toque ahí se lo suplico! ¡Deje me! ¡Deje me! –comenzó a llorar a lagrima abierta mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver.

En hombre metía a propósito sus dedos con brusquedad buscando lastimar al menor. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Le había faltado al respeto, eso era imperdonable, pero en lugar de matarlo o azotarlo, ejecutaría el castigo de otra manera, una más placentera para él y más dolorosa para el chico.

Saco los dedos del interior sin cuidado alguno y poniéndose de pie arrastro al niño hasta uno de los pilares de cedro donde con poco esfuerzo encadeno al niño a los grilletes dorados. La cadena podía ajustar su largo así que obligando al niño a hincarse en el suelo, ajustó la cadena para que no pudiera moverse más allá.

Rodeo al chiquillo hasta quedar tras él e hincándose en el suelo, tomó la cinta dorada que ceñía el peplo a la cintura del chiquillo y la desató haciendo que el peplo se abriera por los lados dándole libre acceso al cuerpo

Se regodeo acariciando las piernas y muslos de piel suave del chiquillo ignorando los gritos de terror de este que le rogaban parar. Subió sus manos por la blanca piel del pecho y comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras sentía al niño temblar entre sus manos.

Levantó el peplo del niño con prisa y se deleitó de nuevo con la visión de ese trasero suave y blanco, y esas nalgas bien formadas que aunque no tan exuberantes por la falta de alimento seguro resistirían los impactos bridándole suavidad y comodidad como si de cojines se tratara

Separó bruscamente las nalgas del niño y posó sus ojos en la entrada virgen del chico. La lujuria le invadió salvajemente logrando que su pene goteara un poco.

Tomándolo por la cintura lo obligo a levantar el trasero y con una mano posicionó la punta de su miembro palpitante en la entrada del niño.

El niño tembló y comenzó a suplicar a los gritos.

\- ¡No por favor! ¡No, no, no mi señor! ¡Se lo rugeo! ¡En el nombre de Atena, de Zeus, deténgase! ¡No quiero! ¡N…

La palabra se atoró de golpe en su boca y el grito que debía haber proferido se ahogó sin querer en la garganta del chico, el dolor había sido tan profundo que la agudeza del grito había muerto en un silencio. La boca del joven se abrió por completo en una mueca de dolor, sus cejas se contrajeron y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de agonía.

El magistrado rugió de placer sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo un repentino escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Había penetrado al chico de golpe sin compasión ni cuidado, pero era tan estrecho que pese al impulso que llevaba, habían faltado unos pocos centímetros para quedar del todo dentro.

Se quedó quieto disfrutando de tan deliciosa sensación y mientras se perdía en ella, su pene se deslizó finalmente hasta quedar totalmente dentro del infante.

Este esclavo… era delicioso, podía decirlo con certeza y eso que apenas acababa de penetrarlo. Esta noche sería deliciosa.

El niño apretó los dientes y bajó su cabeza recargando su frente en el pilar de madera donde estaba encadenado. Esto dolía... y dolía mucho… nunca en toda su vida de malos tratos había sentido algo tan doloroso. No solo físicamente, su alma… sentía que también la habían atravesado.

Skotadi salió de su idilio dispuesto a conseguir más de esa mágica sensación. Salió del chico y volvió a embestirlo hasta el fondo en un solo golpe. La boca del chico se abrió más de nuevo por el dolor pero apenas un débil y agudo gemido escapo de su boca.

Una vez más, y otra, un ritmo pausado pero de estocadas salvajes.

El chiquillo sintió que lo partían por el medio, su ano pronto comenzó a arder, el enorme pene de Skotadi apenas si había sido untado con un poco de aceite de sésamo y la lubricación que proveía en ese momento no era mucha.

\- ¡Ah!... ¡NO!... ¡Me duele! –cada estocada arrancaba un lloroso gemido una súplica o una queja de dolor, pero para Skotadi eso sólo volvía el asunto más placentero.

\- Que bien… así es más placentero.

\- ¡Se lo suplico mi señor!... ¡No -Argh- No!

El ritmo pausado pero potente de cada embestida arrancaba lágrimas del chiquillo. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo?

Sabía del sexo desde temprana edad pues había presenciado las depravaciones que su antiguo señor profería sobre las esclavas en la barraca de su casa, sin importar si el niño estaba o no de testigo, pero, había entendido que las acciones de índole sexual debían ser llevadas a cabo sólo entre hombres y mujeres y había escuchado a su antiguo amo decir siempre a sus camaradas que las acciones más reprobatorias entre la clase alta eran las de fornicar hombres con hombres, y que un auténtico noble no debería caer en tales acciones pues eso era cosa de analfabetas, a pesar de ser una costumbre muy extendida.

Por eso es que no comprendía, cómo es que este hombre de porte tan altivo, estaba actuando de esa manera. ¡Ambos eran varones! No se suponía que pasara así.

Además él no estaba listo, en su corta vida aún no había sentido el deseo cosquillear por su cuerpo, aún era un niño, él aún no pensaba en chicas ni esas cosas, y ahora, este hombre sadico lo estaba lastimando, estaba robando su inocencia de forma brutal.

No escuchaba sus suplicas y poco le importaba su dolor y su vergüenza.

\- Eres delicioso –tomó el pene del niño con una de sus grandes manos y comenzó a apretar y tirar de el sin la más mínima delicadeza, haciendo que el chico gritada por el dolor.

\- ¿No te gusta? –se burló –A mí sí.

Dejó de tirar del pequeño pene pero no de aferrarlo con rudeza, y con cada embestida se asía de el para darse impulso provocando más gritos del niño.

\- ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! –le gritaba desesperado esperando en vano que se detuviera.

\- Tu dolor es mi placer niño y tú deber es complacer a tu señor, para eso viniste al mundo, para eso eres mío, vete acostumbrando... Aah… mmm… El deber y función de un esclavo sexual es… aah… es sólo el de complacer a su amo…. Hmmm –se relamió por los placeres que brindaba el niño, quedándose por unos instantes quieto en su interior –… además… -dijo jadeante -¿De qué te quejas? No tendrás que vivir más en una sucia barraca, tendrás finas joyas y sedas y la mejor comida, algo a lo que jamás hubieras podido aspirar en tu mugrosa vida de esclavo doméstico.

\- No… no me interesan –las lágrimas y el dolor le entrecortaban las palabras –Yo… arg…. Yo… prefiero vivir…. Ngh… En… una barraca… sucia… pero esto… no lo quiero…. Por favor…. ¡le devolveré sus sedas, limpiare sus letrinas si eso desea! Pero por favor… esto no…

\- Que lastima que no lo aprecies, porque… de todos modos lo tendrás… no me justa cogerme a niños sucios y harapientos. Me gusta verlos elegantes y aseados. Te traje aquí –sentencio en tono severo directo a su oido –para ser únicamente un esclavo sexual, nunca serás otra cosa en este palacio puedo asegurártelo, así que… acostúmbrate y disfruta los privilegios que te dará esta posición.

Después de decir esto reanudó sus embestidas reiniciando de nuevo los gritos y las suplicas del chiquillo.

Se aferró a las caderas del niño para darse impulso y comenzó con un ritmo continuo de entradas y salidas que eran difíciles incluso para él debido a la estreches del niño y a la poca lubricación que usaba.

\- Ngh… Duele… ngh… Aargh… No… por…

Su ano ardía y su interior estaba muy caliente por la fricción lo cual era demasiado doloroso.

Skotadi pronto se volvió loco ante lo perverso que era poseer a esta creatura tan angelical y aumento el ritmo con febril pasión.

Ante este ritmo más frenético el niño comenzó a experimentar un dolor mucho mayor y a creer que su ano explotaría en cualquier momento. Pronto sintió un líquido caliente derramarse entre sus piernas y comenzó a gritar de dolor.

\- ¡NO MÁS! ¡ME DUELE! ¡BATSA! ¡BASTA! –Por instinto el cuerpo del niño comenzó moverse frenéticamente tratando de escapar del agarre de Skotadi y del dolor lacerante que le carcomía la razón. -¡YAAAAA! ¡BASTAAA!

Skotadi sintió que la penetración se hacía un poco más fácil y notó la sangre que se corría desde la entrada del niño hacia sus piernas fungiendo de lubricante, sonrió con lascivia y continuó penetrando al niño ignorando por completo el llanto y los gritos que ahora transformados en alaridos de dolor salían rasgando la garganta del infante.

\- ¡AYUDAAAA!... ¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ME DUELE, MEDUELEEE! ¡AAAAH! ¡NO MAAAS! ¡AAARRGH! ¡YA DEJAME ME DUELEE!

Pese a los gritos que desgarraban la garganta del joven hasta hacerla sangrar, Skotadi no se detuvo hasta que se sintió llegar al clímax y se hubo derramado dentro del infante en medio de su febril locura.

El niño sintió una última estocada más violenta y a Skotadi clavarse en su interior hasta casi querer traspasarlo, y con eso una degradables sensación de un líquido hirviente que le calcinaba las entrañas corriendo dentro de él, mezclándose con su sangre y ardiendo en su interior como licor en una herida.

El último rugido de Skotadí como león que marca su territorio y esa embestida que lo reclamaba como suyo terminaron por romper el corazón del niño.

Lo hizo sentirse nada. No un ser humano sino una posesión, como siempre se lo habían dicho. Se sabía un esclavo pero nunca se había sentido tanto como tal hasta el día de hoy.

Skotadi acababa de dejar muy en claro quién era el amo, quién dominaba, quién poseía. Ahora el chiquillo entendía por qué los griegos decían que violar a los prisioneros de guerra era la forma de demostrarles quien dominaba y había sido el ganador.

Skotadi quien permanecía aún con la cabeza echada hacia atrás disfrutando todas la sensaciones que poco a poco abandonaban su cuerpo, cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco, enderezó la cabeza y miró el delicioso panorama, y viendo ese hermoso trasero le dio una soberana nalgada, como si de un caballo se tratara y rio con beneplácito.

El niño comenzó a llorar en torrente en silencio, esa nalgada le había partido el orgullo del todo. Un animal, no era más que un animal, o mucho menos que eso. Sintió una segunda nalgada y una tercera y sus sollozos se hicieron escandalosos mientras comenzaba a híper ventilar.

El dolor, el miedo, la mucha vergüenza en que se había llenado, el dolor que le punzaba como nada le había desgarrado, la tristeza, sus muchas ganas de morir ahí mismo… era todo lo que le quedaba.

\- Eres delicioso niño –dijo recargando su cansado cuerpo en la espalda del chiquillo quien al sentir el peso estuvo a punto de sucumbir pero el jalón que le demandaba permanecer en esa posición lo hizo mantenerse soportando el peso de su amo. Skotadi olfateo los cabellos del chico y luego de lamer su lóbulo le susurró -Eres tan dulce… tan suave… Kokalis… pero ese apodo tuyo no te hace favor… y como… -dijo retomando algo de aire- … soy tu amo, yo te daré un nuevo nombre…

Skotadi hizo silencio unos momentos para recuperar un poco el aire y habló entre suspiros de nuevo.

\- He visto tus hermosas facciones y… pese a tus hermosos y enormes ojos… adivino… que… Ah… Algún pariente tuyo sin duda… mmm… venía del Este. Sólo ellos… poseen esta delicadeza tan especial… Por eso mi pequeño, de ahora en adelante, tu nombre será Shun. ¿Lo has entendido, Shun?

El niño no contestó, no podía casi ni pensar, apenas si estaba lidiando con entender lo que le había pasado.

\- Te hice una pregunta **Shun**.

La voz sombría y amenazante obligo al niño a responder, aunque casi en automático.

\- S…sí… sí se…señor…

El hombre salió del chico sin delicadeza y mirando el trasero joven observó con enfermo placer su semilla mezclarse con la sangre del chico, bajando desde su ano y esparciéndose por el muslo. Tomó una parte del peplo blanquecino del chico para limpiar su pene que se encontraba también lleno de esa mezcla pegajosa y sanguinolenta y luego lo botó como trapo.

\- Te vez terrible… –dijo al ver al chico manchado en esa mezcla de semen y sangre que se había tornado rosácea, cubierto de sudor y de lágrimas –enviaré a alguien que te limpie a conciencia.

El Magistrado se puso en pie, bajo su peplo oscuro, sacudió un poco sus negros cabellos y salió como si nada.

El chiquillo se quedó ahí, recargado en el poste, con la respiración agitada y la mirada que en lugar de haber quedado vacía, estaba cargada de la más profunda tristeza y desolación.

"Esclavo sexual… un esclavo sexual…" Para eso lo habían obsequiado…

Si antes pensaba que su vida era problemática, ahora, sentía que había descendido al mismísimo infierno, y que su nuevo amo, no era otra cosa que la reencarnación de Hades en persona…

…

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas al recordar aquella primera vez… a la que le sucedieron muchas más, y aún más terribles.

Gozaba de lujos, sedas, joyas, comida en abundancia, pero a pesar de tener todo aquello con lo que un ciudadano común soñaba, cuanto más un esclavo, él se sentía la creatura más infeliz y miserable sobre la tierra.

Había rezado a cada Dios del Olimpo sin obtener respuesta a sus ruegos desesperados, había rezado hasta perder la fe.

Y hoy, el hermoso esclavo sexual de dieciséis años, famoso por su gran belleza en toda la Elite de Atenas, no era más que otra hermosa estatua de mármol, fría y sin fe, que estaba ahí sólo para ser un adorno más en los corredores de palacio. Enalteciendo el orgullo de un amo quien se regodeaba en presumir esa obra de arte que estaba ahí para su deleite personal… y el de todos aquellos a los que quisiera obsequiar con sus placeres.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este fic, y no crean que el sufrimiento de nuestro querido Shun va a terminar ahí, porque esto apenas comienza.

Kokalis: Significa flacucho en griego, así que como ven de nombre no tenía nada, pero siendo esclavo era creo normal para ellos darle el nombre de cualquier mascota.


	2. ¿Quién eres de verdad?

**¿Quién eres de verdad?**

Aferrado a los barrotes de su ventana, recargaba los codos en el alfeizar, mientras miraba hacia la ciudad. Ubicada en el último piso, su lujosa celda, le permitía una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Atenas. Enclavado en la cima de una colina, el palacio de Skotadi dominaba la ciudad, la ciudad y a cualquiera que se dirigiera hacia el gran palacio, nadie podría jamás acercarse sin ser visto. Recubierto de granito blanco por fuera, pero forrado de mármol gris por dentro, el hermoso palacio muy similar al gran Partenón era admirado desde la distancia tanto por paisanos como por extranjeros. Más que el hogar de un hombre poderoso parecía casi uno de los tantos templos dedicados a los Dioses.

Por fuera brillaba al sol, tan blanco como una paloma, pero por dentro, nadie podría imaginar que el mármol ensombreciera tanto el lugar. Podrían culpar al color del mármol, pero nadie se imaginaria la verdadera razón…

Shun, ahora acostumbrado al nombre que le diera su nuevo señor, se aferraba con cierta fuerza a los barrotes, viendo a unas palomas pasar libres y alejarse hasta perderse. Cuantas veces había deseado el tener alas, y ser tan pequeño como ellas, podría pasar entre los barrotes de su prisión y emprender vuelo lejos, muy lejos, para no volver jamás…

Veía a lo lejos a las personas pasear por la plaza principal, que se abría orgullosa al centro de la ciudad con sus estatuas y fuentes. Hombres, mujeres, todos iban y venían, alcanzaba a ver una hilera larga de mantas de colores, el mercadillo sin duda. Tenía tres años viviendo ahí, pero nunca había salido de esa habitación donde había sido recluido para pasear, sólo había sido sacado para… otras cosas. Sólo conocía la ciudad desde la vista aérea que le proveía su gran ventana que franqueada de gruesos barrotes le recordaba su condición.

Miraba a las mujeres de brillantes peplos de colores que a la distancia, eran las que más resaltaban entre la multitud de peplos pálidos. Aunque era casi imposible a esa distancia, él trataba de distinguir joyas y accesorios, incluso las sandalias. Se esforzaba tanto en distinguirlos, se esforzaba tanto… quería poner su total atención en algo más…

Volvió a apretar los dientes, y una mueca de dolor se acentuaba cada vez más en su cara. Pero no gritaría, nadie vendría en su ayuda, y hacer escándalo, solo serviría para que los guardias que se paseaban por los patios se burlaran de él.

Apretó los parpados, el dolor era tan intenso ahora que ya no pudo tratar de concentrarse en la ciudad.

El animal a su espalda gruñía mientras aferraba con rudeza sus caderas clavando sus dedos hasta poner morada la carne.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y esa asquerosa sensación liquida dentro lo inundó.

El hombre tras él suspiró satisfecho. Salió del joven, fue al baño donde se enjuago superficialmente con el agua de la terma, y al salir se secó con el peplo azul cielo que portaba el chico antes que lo desnudara. Tomó su ropa y una vez vestido, sin mirar de nuevo al chico, tocó la puerta para que los guardias le abrieran y se fue.

Al saberse solo, el chico dejó caer su trasero sobre sus talones. Sus rodillas dolían demasiado. Recargó su cabeza en el alfeizar de la ventana y comenzó a llorar abrazado de sí mismo.

…

Después de un par de horas en las que descargo su llanto, escuchó que alguien más abría la puerta. Se tensó pero el alivio llegó a él al ver que sólo eran las doncellas del servicio que iban a lavar su cuerpo.

Sin fuerzas, se dejó acicalar a conciencia por estás mujeres que solían tratarlo con amabilidad y delicadeza. Las únicas personas en todo el lugar que le mostraban algo de piedad.

Seco y lavado lo vistieron con un suave peplo de algodón rosa pálido y lo llevaron a su mesita donde después de servirle la cena que comió sin muchos ánimos, lo arroparon en el pabellón para que se dispusiera a dormir. Había sido un día largo para él…

\- Descanse tranquilo joven Shun.

\- Descansar… -dijo en tono irónico.

\- El amo… salió. Ya no vendrá esta noche. –le dijo con toda la intención de tranquilizarlo pues se imaginaba la angustia en la que vivía. Sabía que esa noticia le caería muy bien.

\- ¿Salió? –preguntó esperanzado.

\- Sí hace unos momentos, se fue con los tres jueces… dijo que volvería en dos días.

Al chico se le iluminó un poco la vista. No estaba… ese demonio no estaba, eso… significaba que por lo menos esa noche podría dormir tranquilo.

Las mujeres le sonrieron con ternura sabiendo lo triste de su situación y lo dejaron para que pudiera descansar.

No estando Hades, todos tenían prohibido el acercarse a él, so pena de una terrible ejecución de la que ya había sentado precedentes…. Sólo sus doncellas personales podían entrar y salir para alimentarlo. Podría estar tranquilo.

Estaba tan cansado… ¡Odiaba tanto cuando venían de visita esos tres desgraciados!.

Malditos engendros del Hades… Siendo su señor tan generoso, no dudaba en dejar que sus jueces se divirtieran con su cuerpo.

Su amo nunca le había tenido ni ganado el más mínimo aprecio, jamás. Pero ahora, ya no contaba ni siquiera con aquel celo con el que lo había recibido, impidiendo que cualquiera que no fuera él lo tocara. Ahora para acrecentar su infortunio, "Skotadi" no dudaba en prestarlo a sus más allegados para que saciaran sus más bajos instintos con él.

Pero ¿qué otra cosa esperaba del Él…? ¿Cariño? ¿Compasión? Eso era pedir demasiado…

Ahora entendía por qué ningún Dios había jamás volteado el rostro en su dirección… Cómo rayos iban los Dioses olímpicos a responder a sus ruegos, si el perverso hombre que lo mantenía cautivo y en tal situación, era uno de ellos…

Ningún Dios iniciaría una guerra con un igual para defender a un humano. Era la posesión de un Dios. Estaba perdido…

Lo había descubierto aquella noche en que creyó que por fin la muerte le brindaba la liberación tan deseada….

**Un año atrás…**

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

Y ahí estaba, desnudo bocabajo rebasado por el miedo y el dolor de las continuas estocadas de este hombre que no contento con haberlo tomado, lo había golpeado a placer.

No es que estuviera acostumbrado a ser violado por su amo, eso era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría, pero al menos la mísera seguridad de saber que nadie más lo tocaría le daba un remedo de paz interior.

Nunca dejaría de temer cuando esas puertas se abrían, pero al menos sabía quién estaba tras ellas.

Pero esa noche… los soldados de la guardia nocturna habían irrumpido en la habitación cuando él dormía profundamente, y se habían turnado. Mientras uno vigilaba la puerta por fuera, el otro se aprovechaba del joven.

Su señor no estaba, solía salir ciertas ocasiones y dejar el palacio por días, a veces semanas, en la plena seguridad que su trofeo no escaparía. Era imposible salir de ese cuarto si no era por la puerta principal, que siempre era custodiada por soldados de la guardia del castillo y que sólo permitían entrar además de a su señor, a las doncellas del servicio.

Y esos que se suponía estaban ahí para cuidar de la posesión favorita del amo, lo habían atacado.

Sólo sabía que en media madrugada el peso de un hombre sudoroso le había caído encima y cuando trató de meter las manos para alejarlo recibió el primer puñetazo, que lo había dejado mareado y aturdido. Con rapidez unas manos toscas levantaron las telas de su camisón y hurgaron en su intimidad. Intentó de nuevo incorporarse pero otro puño seco lo derribó sobre los cojines, lo volteó bruscamente boca abajo y tomándolo por las muñecas las estiró hacia atrás, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas mientras no dejaba de tirar de sus brazos. Y en esa incomoda y dominante posición había comenzado a poseerlo sin preparación previa.

El muchacho había comenzado a gritar por ayuda pero más golpes en su cara lo hicieron callar.

\- Tranquila zorra, nadie tiene por qué enterarse… Ahh… si tú… le dices algo al amo… aahh… te juro que volveré para despellejarte vivo…

\- ¡No!... ¡Por fav... argg… me duele!

\- ¡Aahh!... eres delicioso niño ¡Aaah!... Grrrr…. Que delicia… con razón… eres el objeto favorito del amo.

Comenzó a penetrarlo demencialmente mientras el chico hacia esfuerzos titánicos por zafarse pero era inútil, la musculatura del soldado era superior a la suya.

Tomó una de sus piernas y obligándolo a mantener una rodilla en el suelo lo giró de lado, le abrió el compás llevando la pierna del joven en alto y a su pecho y en esa extraña y dolorosa posición siguió con la faena.

\- Desde que te vi me gustaste… ¡aaaahhh!... ese día… por accidente… cuando aaah… cerraban las puertas…

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Ya!

El hombre sólo gruñía como animal mientras embestía al chico sin darle tregua alguna.

Cuando su poca resistencia se hubo saciado de él, se levantó, acomodo sus ropas y fue por su amigo, quien entró con las mismas sucias intenciones que él.

El joven Shun intentó correr a encerrarse en el cuarto vestidor, esperando tener una mínima protección, pero fue rápidamente apresado y lanzado al suelo, donde sintió que aquel hombre asqueroso forzaba su miembro en su entrada.

Aún en esa posición arañó una de las piernas del agresor con furia haciéndolo sangrar. El hombre salió furioso de su interior y haciéndolo girar le propinó un puñetazo que lo envió contra el mármol.

Golpear a esa hermosa creatura lo excitó enormemente y sin mayor necesidad volvió a golpearlo en la cara una y otra vez, olvidándose por completo de las consecuencias. ¿Cómo explicar a su amo el estado en el que encontraría a su esclavo favorito? Ni siquiera le pasó por la mente, estaba perdido en su propia lujuria, disfrutando de cada golpe que propinaba al chico. Se puso en pie y comenzó a patearlo hasta romperle las costillas y hacerlo sangrar por la boca y entonces se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, penetrándolo sin importar si lo lastimaba de gravedad o no, embistiendo a placer y soltando de cuando en cuando un puñetazo en el estómago del chico quien se convulsionaba por el dolor, excitando así aún más al animal que tenía encima.

\- ¿Te gustan los golpes verdad? –dijo dando otro golpe en el estómago del muchacho –¡sí, claro que sí, estoy seguro de que te excitan!

El hombre comenzó a cambiar posiciones para saciar sus fantasías con el chico mientras no dejaba de golpearlo.

Shun apenas si percibía la situación, estaba aturdido por tantos golpes, no tenía fuerzas para defenderse y lo único que se negaba a ser borroso para sus sentidos era el maldito dolor de cada golpe y cada estocada.

El abuso de este se prolongó más que el anterior, pues este semental parecía tener energías para rato. Entre golpes y estocadas el animal sobre él se solazaba con su cuerpo y su sufrimiento.

De a poco, Shun fue perdiendo las fuerzas…

En un estado casi letárgico oyó a lo lejos un grito aterrador, pero tan aturdido estaba que no supo si era un fallo de su conciencia o su alma misma gritando de agonía.

Él solo sabía una cosa, quería que esto terminara, incluso si ese fin llegaba con el fin de su vida, estaba bien.

Miró sin fuerzas hacia la ventana abierta, el cielo nocturno… era hermoso… Esa libertad tan anhelada que le recordaba el cielo, quizá por fin le abría los brazos… Sentía que la vida se le iba, sentía un líquido caliente correr entre sus piernas de forma profusa, su visión se tornaba nublada a ratos y se sentía cada vez más débil…

De pronto sintió que las estocadas cesaban de forma brusca y al mirar sin fuerzas, vio frente a él una sombra… Una sombra tan oscura… sólo pudo vislumbrar sus ojos… rojos expeliendo fuego… juraría que sostenía… sostenía una cabeza en una mano… y con la otra, alzaba por lo que quedaba del cuello un cuerpo…

La muerte era bizarra, semejante alucinación… La sangre manaba de entre sus piernas y pronto la oscuridad lo cubrió todo, el dolor se fue de golpe y la dulce oscuridad lo llevó lejos de ahí

Se descubrió caminado en un mundo oscuro y despoblado, y aunque no podía sentir dolor y su cuerpo parecía estar en perfecto estado, sentía demasiado frio. Caminó sin rumbo por unos momentos, pero no encontró una sola alma en su camino.

¿Dónde estaba él? Y ¿Dónde toda la gente?

\- ¡Ay alguien?... –el eco de su voz, cavernoso y potente lo hizo estremecer, el sonido de su voz rebotaba por paredes invisibles hasta hacerse casi insoportable…

Este mundo oscuro que iluminaba su camino de luces fatuas, de aire enrarecido y ecos atronadores causaba en el muchacho una enorme sensación de ansiedad. Tenía que encontrar alguien pronto o se volvería loco.

Después que el sonido del eco hubo callado, Shun destapó sus oídos y decidió no hablar más, no quería escuchar eso de nuevo. Pero incluso su propio silencio lo alteraba aún más. Siguió caminado hasta que se topó de frente con un rio, un rio oscuro que manaba frio.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? –se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro bajo, temiendo que el eco terrible volviera, y sabiendo que nadie le contestaría, pero…

\- Este es el rio Aqueronte pequeño engendro…

La rasposa y fría voz lo hizo sobresaltarse y al levantar la vista, se encontró con un hombre horrible, investido en una armadura oscura tras cuya mascará de ojillos rojos lo miraba con burla.

\- ¿Quién… qui… quién eres?

\- Yo soy Caronte niño, el guía de las almas por el inframundo.

\- Tú… eres tú… el barquero del inframundo?… entonces… significa que… he muerto? –preguntó en medio de una sonrisa.

\- ¡Caramba esto no se ve todos los días!... ¿Sabes chiquillo?, pocas veces he visto sonreír a un alma por esta noticia. Tu vida en la Tierra de los vivos debió ser miserable para que reacciones así… Pero sí, estás muerto.

El joven no dijo más, bajo la vista y sonrió de nuevo. ¡Era libre! ¡Al fin era libre!

\- Bueno… ¿Vas a subir o tendré que hacerte subir a la fuerza?

El joven levantó la vista sobresaltado. Había muerto de forma repentina y dudaba que alguien le hubiera hecho el favor poner unos ovolos en sus ojos. Hurgó en su peplo blanco esperando que por algún milagro estos aparecieran por arte de magia pero nada.

¡Vaya que tenía mala suerte! Morir sin dinero… eso significaba que penaría por el borde el inframundo si es que no terminaba vagando como un fantasma entre los vivos.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó el barquero impaciente viendo al chico hurgar entre sus ropas.

\- Me temo que… no podré… no tengo dinero…

\- Eso no importa, yo he venido a recogerte.

\- Pero…

\- Sube ya, no tengo toda la eternidad.

El joven subió a la barca y se sentó detrás del mal humorado guía.

\- No sabía que hacías esta clase de favores a las almas pobres como yo –le dijo sonriendo a lo que Caronte se volvió hacia él muy ofendido.

\- ¡Nada de favores niño! ¡Yo no soy un filántropo, el que no paga no sube!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Y más te vale que no andes por la Tierra contándoles a todos que los puedo llevar de a gratis porque te tiraré al rio! En este rio nada flota, y si caes te hundirás para siempre en sus aguas negras. –Amenazó para luego dar la espalda al joven y comenzar a remar -… la única razón de que estés en este bote es porque tengo órdenes de nuestro señor de llevarte ante él, y muy generosamente me pagó por tu trasporte.

\- ¿Tu señor?... y… ¿quién es él?

\- ¡Además de pobretón ignorante! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién es el magnífico señor de este reino?! ¡¿No ibas a los templos?!

\- N…no…

\- Además blasfemo… no entiendo por qué mi señor Hades se toma tantas molestias por ti.

\- ¡¿Hades?! El dios del inframundo?!

\- Así que lo conoces después de todo. Pues claro niño tonto ¿quién más?. El señor Hades me ha pedido llevarte con el hasta su palacio.

\- ¿Un Dios… quiere verme… a mí?!

\- Sí, ahora guarda silencio eres demasiado escandaloso.

\- Pero yo no entiendo por qué el Dios del inframundo querría verme… si sólo soy…

\- ¡He dicho que te calles! ¡¿Crees que puedes dirigirte a mí como si fuera un guía de turistas?! ¡Las almas de ahora ya no tienen respeto por los espectros como yo!

El joven se aferró al barco asustado y permaneció en silencio haciéndose mil y un preguntas en su cabeza.

Al cruzar todo el rio el barquero bajó de su barca y ayudó al muchacho a bajar, emprendiendo camino al Palacio del Silencio.

Cuando hubieron llegado, un hombre de blanca cabellera y ojos ambarinos los recibió.

\- Conque este es el pequeño.

\- Juez Minos.

\- Entrégamelo Caronte, el señor me ha enviado por él.

\- Bien. Todo tuyo –dijo empujando al muchacho por la espalda y lanzándolo contra Minos quien lo sujeto de un brazo para que no callera.

\- Tan amable como siempre Caronte.

\- Bah… yo ya cumplí. Te deseo buena suerte, no se calla la boca.

El espectro se fue y Shun miró al hombre que lo sujetaba. Al principio sus ojos ambarinos lo miraron con desdén pero luego sus ojos corrieron por la figura del muchacho y sonrió.

\- Vaya que el señor Hades tiene buen gusto. Vamos muchacho, el señor te espera.

Tiró del brazo del joven y lo obligó a caminar a su lado. Este hombre lucia imponente y Shun no se atrevió a hablar en el camino.

Lo condujo a través de un portal hasta un palacio donde una vez que entraron, lo llevó a lo que parecía un salón del trono, donde un hombre alto de cabellera negra, investido en una larga capa les daba la espalda mirando hacia el cortinaje denso del lugar.

\- Mi señor –el hombre de cabellos blancos se apresuró a ponerse rodilla al suelo obligando también al muchacho a inclinarse –le he traído su encargo.

\- Muy bien Minos. Déjanos solos.

\- Sí mi señor. –Minos volvió el rostro hacia el chico y le susurró –Más vale que sepas comportarte muchacho, porque estás ante el supremo Dios el Inframundo, un privilegio que pocas almas tienen, así que siéntete honrado y valóralo.

El hombre se fue y Shun quedó a solas con aquella imponente presencia. Shun había temblado al escuchar hablar al Dios, juraría que era la misma voz de su amo, pero de seguro era un error, o sus propios miedos.

\- Shun

Esa voz…tenía que ser una coincidencia o un error. Era imposible que fuera su amo. Trató de tranquilizarse.

\- Has vuelto a casa –dijo el hombre volteando a ver al chico quien se fue de espaldas cuando vio el rostro del Dios del inframundo.

\- ¡¿Amo?!

\- Sí, bien hecho, aún muerto reconoces a tu señor.

El chico aún en el suelo no dejaba de ver con ojos desorbitados a su señor. ¡No podía ser, no podía ser! ¡¿Skotadi… era Hades?!

\- Sí niño –respondió a la duda y sorpresa grabadas en el rostro del joven –Soy yo, tu amo, el magistrado Skotadi, más famosa y correctamente conocido como Hades, Dios del Inframundo. Me aburro de estar todo el tiempo aquí sabes. Por temporadas subo a mi… casa de verano –dijo con una suave risilla –entre los humanos… El palacio del Alba, tu hogar… Lamento tanto lo que ocurrió. Y lo lamento porque, uno ya no consigue buenos empleados en estos días. Atreverse a tocar la posesión de su señor… -chasqueó los dientes en desaprobación –pero… esos miserables y sus almas ahora están pagando las consecuencias. No te preocupes pequeño –dijo acercándose al joven que se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando Hades llegí hasta él y se acuclillo para acariciar su cabeza. – Yo, ya vengué la afrenta… eso –dijo apuntando a un rincón donde con horror Shun pudo reconocer las cabezas y cuerpos desmembrados de los guardias que lo habían violado –es lo que quedó de los cuerpos de esos gusanos, pero sus almas te aseguro, quedaron en peores condiciones, y su castigo será por la eternidad. Conservaremos los cuerpos momificados pequeño, los pondré justo en el corredor de tu habitación, frente a los guardias, como un recordatorio, te aseguro que nadie jamás, se atreverá a repetir su atrevimiento.

Shun temblaba de miedo, la visión de los cuerpos era terrible y el tacto de su Dios helaba en lo más profundo.

\- No… usted… no puede… no puede ser el magistrado… ¡No es posible!

\- Pero lo es pequeño. Mírame, reconóceme –dijo acercando su rostro al del joven hasta casi besarlo. Con sus labios tan cerca siguió hablando –Seguro no me has olvidado tan pronto. Sí Shun, soy Skotadi, o, esa es mi falsa personalidad en la Tierra, porque, Yo soy en realidad, y grábatelo bien, Hades, Señor del Inframundo, Dios de los muertos.

\- Pero… -el chico lo miraba desconcertado… Era Skotadi… ¡El mismo Skotadi! –No es posible…

\- Lo es, pero ya te acostumbrarás a la idea. Lo que importa es que has vuelto a casa. Y por tu cuerpo y tu vida, no te preocupes, yo puedo devolvértelos. Pero… no justo ahora. Tengo otros planes.

El Dios miró el alma prístina del joven y se deleitó en su aura y esencia.

\- Ven. –Lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse en pie atravesando las cortinas, detrás había un corredor que conducía a una puerta tras la cual se encontraban los aposentos del Dios.

\- Bienvenido a mis aposentos sagrados –dijo arrojando al joven al interior de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El alma retrocedió hasta una pared, la cual le vino la idea que podría atravesar y huir, porque ¿los fantasmas atravesaban paredes, no?. Lo intentó pero sólo sintió un golpe tan real como si hubiera sido físico.

\- Jajajajaja... ¿Qué pequeño? ¿Querías atravesar la pared? Jajajaja… Me temo que leíste demasiados cuentos. No Shun, aquí no se puede. No existe alma que pueda hacer lo que desea en mis dominios si yo no lo permito. Y hablando de hacer lo que se desea…

Lo jaló por un brazo y lo lanzó a la cama tirándose sobre el alma la cual quedó inmovilizada bajo el peso de su señor. El muchacho le miró con terror. ¿Qué iba a hacerle?.

No… ¡No! estaba muerto, sabía que con su cuerpo podía hacer lo que deseara pero con su alma… ¿Acaso esta aberración de Dios también podía…?

\- ¡No! ¡Suélteme! ¡Ya no le pertenezco, soy libre!

-… JAJAJAJAJA ¿Libre? JAJAJAJA… Pero ¿qué no sabes muchacho que las almas de los muertos, todas ellas, me pertenecen? Yo soy su dueño, yo decido a qué infierno irán, o sí merecen los Elíseos, o si reencarnarán o no. ¿Crees que porque has muerto no puedo tomar tu alma? ¿Crees que sólo puedo satisfacerme con tu cuerpo? –Los ojos del moreno brillaron de un intenso rojo y el muchacho se estremeció de miedo –Las almas también me dan placer… porque su sufrimiento se siente tan real como un buen orgasmo. Vamos, ven con tu amo, como un perrito fiel. Tu alma sigue pura, y yo quiero esa pureza antes que alguien más la mancille como hicieron con tu cuerpo.

\- No, por favor, yo….-de pronto el joven enmudeció y perdió la capacidad de moverse. Todo se sentía tan real como sí aun tuviera su cuerpo físico, incluso más. La desesperación y el miedo lo invadieron cuando sintió a su señor echarse perezoso sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué se siente niño?... Ser una marioneta en mis manos... Con tu cuerpo podías dar un poco de pelea porque yo te lo permitía pero… ahora que sabes quién soy, no hay necesidad de ocultar mi poder. Un alma no tiene libertad de ninguna índole sin mi deseo, y es mi deseo… que veas todo lo que haré con ella sin que puedas hacer nada…

La mirada de Shun se llenó de horror al comprobar que era cierto, podía sentir todo, mil veces más que con su cuerpo físico, el miedo, el peso de su amo, que podía jurar que más que peso físico era el peso de su maligna energía que lo aplastaba sin matarlo, que lo ahogaba sin ahogarlo… Las manos de su amo que habían comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo astral quemaban como fuego, eran las mismas brazas del infierno. Quería gritar de dolor pero no podía emitir sonido, permanecía impávido, solo su mirada reflejaba todas las terribles sensaciones y emociones que sentía.

\- No vas a disfrutarlo niño…

Fue la última sentencia de su amo antes de comenzar a disfrutar de la pureza del alma que pese a estar algo rota, seguía conservando su pureza.

Los labios en su cuello quemaban como hierro ardiendo. Sus garras cortaban la carne que ya no poseía con cada despiadada caricia, el cuerpo de él se sentía inmensamente pesado, sentía que se asfixiaba pero la asfixia no terminaba de llegar, sumiéndolo en una profunda desesperación.

Mientras Hades jadeaba sólo de recorrer y lamer el alma del chico con una lengua que en lugar de saliva parecía cubrirse de lava, sus sentidos se exacerbaban con el sufrimiento tan vivo que manaba de esa creatura eterica.

Shun nunca había sentido tal agonía, ni siquiera justo antes de morir con ese salvaje que había acabado con su existencia. Mil veces preferiría estar bajo el cuerpo de ese brutal soldado, que estar bajo el cuerpo de un Dios, el más terrible de todos, sufriendo una agonía que era puramente infernal.

Esto sin duda era el infierno e iba más allá de todo lo que se decía de él.

Cuando Hades sintió no poder más se colocó en la entrada del joven, o lo que sería esta en su cuerpo físico y atravesó al muchacho quien sintió morir y renacer para morir de nuevo mil veces en unos segundos. Sintió su alma partirse en dos, la sensación más horrible que ser humano pudiera imaginar. Sintió un cosmos maligno y poderoso llenarlo y quemar cada partícula de luz que conformaba su ahora etéreo ser.

El grito en su mente fue desgarrador y pareció eterno perdiéndose entre dimensiones. Hades comenzó a embestirlo solazándose de la agonía tan profunda que provocaba en el alma, marcándola así, como suya.

Era la eternidad misma en la más terrible agonía, no parecía haber tiempo en este lugar y Shun no sabía si habían pasado segundos o llevaba horas… quizá años en este suplicio, deseaba morir con todas sus fuerzas pero ya no podía, no merecía este calvario, era la agonía misma. Pero por fuera, el cuerpo eterico del chico permanecía impávido con cada estocada, como si no pudiera sentir nada, sin embargo sus ojos, comenzaron a despedir lumbre, su alma se estaba quemando.

Hades estalló dentro del joven provocando que el alma finalmente profiriera un grito tan terrible, que resonó incluso fuera del palacio helando la sangre de los espectros que por ahí pasaban.

No es que no estuvieran acostumbrados a escuchar los terribles gritos que un alma en pena era capaz de proferir, pero estos gritos tan potentes y desgarradores, que te helaban los huesos aun en un lugar tan sombrío como el inframundo, eran poco escuchados, generalmente eran proferidos por almas que se quebraban por completo.

No fue semen esta vez sino una energía oscura lo que lleno el alma del muchacho, manchando de forma permanente el alma tan blanca y marcándolo así para siempre como su posesión.

De los ojos del muchacho que se volvieron terriblemente opacos y oscuros como carbón quemado, un caudal rojo comenzó a correr en un par de riachuelos.

En vida había escuchado decir que las lágrimas, eran la sangre del ama herida. Ahora tenía ocasión de comprobar que ese dicho, no era una metáfora.

Hades le miró y poniendo sus manos sobre los ojos del muchacho le ordenó.

\- Duerme.

En ese preciso instante, todo se borró para Shun, un hubo más dolor, un hubo nada, sólo oscuridad, sólo eso…

Shun despertó de golpe, sudando por el terror y escudriñando el lugar donde se encontraba.

Descubrió con sorpresa que era su habitación, su lujosa celda en el palacio…. Aún con la respiración agitada miró el lugar incrédulo, de inmediato comenzó a tocar su cuerpo. Estaba vivo…

\- Entonces… sólo… todo fue…

\- No Shun, no fue un sueño.

El muchacho se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz saliendo del cuarto de vestimentas y joyas. La oscura silueta de Hades salió de las sombras que envolvían ese cuarto, llevando consigo un hermoso collar de oro que destellaba al pasar cerca del fuego de las velas encendidas y de cuya gruesa cadena colgaba un gran pendiente en forma de estrella de cinco picos con una inscripción grabada al frente "Panta diki sas"… "Siempre tuyo".

Por la parte trasera, tenía grabada otra inscripción, muy común para los esclavos de la época.

"Soy Shun, esclavo del Gran Magistrado Darius Skotadi de Atenas, si me ves lejos de casa, por favor devuélveme con mi señor, para que pueda ser castigado y tú serás recompensado"

Muchos esclavos llevaban ese tipo de inscripciones al cuello, para que de esa manera si lograban escapar, no lograran llegar lejos, la sociedad entera sería su enemigo. Aunque estás inscripciones eran grabadas en toscas placas de metal rectangulares que solían soldar en aros de metal soldado a medida del cuello del esclavo, los cuales causaban daños a la piel del cuello del esclavo la mayoría de las veces.

Pero está cadena que Hades llevaba, parecía más el tipo de joya que solían usar los príncipes Helenicos. A menos que alguien la tomara y le volteara, no se daría cuenta que era la marca de un esclavo.

\- Nada fue un sueño –decía Hades caminado lentamente hacia el muchacho. –La violación que sufriste a manos de ese par de insectos inmundos… Tu muerte… Mi verdadera identidad… La entrega de tu alma –una maliciosa sonrisa se formuló al decir aquellas palabras -… Y ahora… tu resurrección, gracias a mi gran misericordia.

El joven comenzó a temblar… entonces no había sido un sueño…. Todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente más claramente, más dolorosamente…

\- Mi pequeño –dijo acercándose al joven y tomándolo por la nuca para acariciar sus cabellos, que al tacto del Dios, se volvieron de color tinto como el vino causando asombro en el joven. – Ven –dijo jalándolo más cerca –tengo un regalo para ti.

Hades levantó la estrella a la altura de los ojos de Shun para que la viera bien.

\- ¿Es hermosa verdad?... déjame ponértela… -el Dios pasó la cadena por la cabeza del joven y la colocó en su cuello.

Al momento el joven sintió un terrible peso, como si hubieran dejado caer el palacio entero sobre él… la sensación de asfixia pasó tan rápido como vino y Shun vio la estrella destellar un brillo violáceo helado. Luego dejó de brillar y retomó una apariencia de una joya cualquiera.

\- Te protegerá… de todo mal… mientras la lleves contigo, nadie podrá dañarte. Eres después de todo la propiedad de un Dios. Mientras la lleves al cuello, nadie podrá lastimarte otra vez, y nadie más podrá poner sus manos sobre ti, a menos que yo lo permita.

Shun bajó la mirada y clavó sus verdes ojos en la cadena. Aunque ya no se sentía tan brutalmente pesada, podía sentir que pesaba más de lo que un pendiente de ese tamaño y material debería.

Y es que más que una cadena, más que una joya, era un pacto, un pacto que lo ataba al Dios de los muertos para siempre.

\- Ahora chiquillo, muestra gratitud. He salvado tu vida, ven déjame… comenzar de nuevo. Tu cuerpo hermoso ha renacido… se puede decir que eres virgen otra vez… será tu segunda primera vez. Y no permitiré que nadie más tenga el privilegio. Nadie más que yo debe tocarte.

Al decir eso hizo a Shun recordar a esos hombres que lo habían asesinado y Shun tembló, su mirada se llenó de miedo.

\- Tranquilo, ellos no volverán a tocarte, porque… sus almas agonizan penosamente en el infierno y no volverán. Ahora todos tienen muy claro en palacio lo que ocurre con aquellos que desafían mi autoridad. Nadie aquí se atreverá a hacerte daño.

En un acto totalmente extraño para el chico, sintió las caricias suaves de su amo. Era… la primera vez que lo trataba con tanto tacto desde la primera vez que lo había tomado.

Ni siquiera cuando tomó su alma mostro la más mínima delicadeza. Pero ahora…

Entre caricias suaves Hades comenzó a llevarlo al pabellón que cubierto de suaves alfombras y almohadones servía de cama para el joven.

Shun tenía miedo, su cuerpo no dejaba de estar tenso, pues para él esa ternura jamás mostrada, quizá solo sería el preámbulo del salvajismo clásico de su señor que se desataría en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo esa noche, para sorpresa del joven, su señor se portó extrañamente comprensivo, hasta podría decir que lo trató con ternura. Lo preparó con paciencia y lubricó lo suficiente para que doliera lo menos posible.

No podría decir que lo disfruto. No. Tampoco podía decir que no fue doloroso, porque ese tipo de sexo siempre era doloroso. Jamás se había acostumbrado.

Pero al menos esa noche no había terminado con un terrible dolor en el vientre como tantas otras.

Esa noche, a pesar de haber tenido miedo en cada minuto de la relación sexual, después del acto su señor se quedó a su lado, dormido, abrazándolo, algo que jamás había hecho. Siempre sólo lo utilizaba y se iba, pero, ese día se había quedado con él.

Shun seguía detestando su tacto, eso no cambiaría, pero al menos, su presencia lo hacía sentirse seguro, porque sabía que nadie se atrevería a irrumpir en sus aposentos para hacerle daño mientras su señor estuviera ahí.

Y así, no sabiendo si temer más al hombre que tenía tras de sí, o a algún extraño que entrara para violarlo de nuevo, se fue quedando dormido de a poco.

Justo unos segundos antes de perder la conciencia, sintió como Hades dormido lo aferraba por la cintura de forma cariñosa y protectora mientras un murmullo escapó de su boca.

\- Perséfone…

El joven abrió sus esmeraldas y todo tomó sentido.

\- Claro… -susurró –Perséfone… El cabello rojo… tanta ternura de su parte… no podía ser para mí.

Ignorando todo se fue quedando dormido, sólo quería olvidar…

…

Con el pasar del tiempo Shun descubrió que cuando Hades solía tener problemas con su esposa, se refugiaba en él, pero nunca más de forma tan tierna. Más descarado cada vez, vistiéndolo de mujer, cambiando la tonalidad de sus cabellos y llamándolo incluso Perséfone durante el acto, en el cual su señor permanecía con los ojos cerrados la mayoría del tiempo y le trataba por instantes con ternura para luego arremeter con violencia, como queriendo expulsar su frustración y castigar el cuerpo de su esposa a través del cuerpo del joven. En esas extrañas ocasiones en que usaba su cuerpo para suplir a su esposa, le prohibía terminantemente hablar, so pena de recibir una paliza.

En esas noches solía dormir junto a él, abrazándolo con posesividad. Y aunque le ofendía profundamente ser tratado como mujer y obligado a vestirse como una, lo único que le agradaba a Shun de esas noches era el saber que nadie se atrevería a entrar a su habitación. Porque desde aquel día en que perdiera la vida, cargaba con un terrible trauma que no lo dejaba dormir bien por las noches, temiendo que alguien más volviera a repetir un acto tan ruin.

Por lo demás… seguía odiando con todas sus fuerzas el tacto de aquel hombre…

…

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, por qué la presencia de "el magistrado Skotadi" causaba tanto temor en la gente. Comprendía por qué los Dioses jamás se habían apiadado de él, y el por qué a pesar de las brutales violaciones que su amo había proferido sobre él desde que tenía tan sólo 13 años, nunca habían llegado a matarlo, y tuvo lógica que la primera noche que un par de burdos humanos lo violaron con sadismo perdió la vida desangrado y por los golpes.

Era él quien no le permitía morir… Cuantas veces de niño sentía desfallecer después de una sádica sesión de sexo con su amo pero… por alguna razón la muerte no venía por él.

Y no vendría porque ya estaba ahí, en su lecho, disfrutando de su cuerpo inocente.

Esto tenía que terminar…


End file.
